1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to the field of aircraft display units that provide information to the pilot or flight crew of an aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior to the flight of an aircraft, pilots perform a preflight planning phase in which they gather information related to the conduct of their flight. Weather and Notices to Airmen (singularly, “NOTAM”) along the planned route of flight and at the destination and/or alternate airports can be gathered. During the flight, pilots may perform an in-flight planning phase. Depending upon the complexity of the aircraft, availability of weather information, and the complexity of the instrument approach procedure (“IAP”) or special terrain avoidance procedures for the destination and/or alternate airports, the in-flight planning phase could begin as far as 100-200 nautical miles from the destination airport.
During the in-flight planning phase, the forecasted weather at the destination and/or alternate airports should be reviewed because wind speed and direction are factors which could limit the type of IAP that can be flown at the destination airport. Also, NOTAM information should be reviewed because there may be a factor(s) which could limit the type of IAP that can be flown. Also, there are other factors which could alter the performance of the aircraft, possibly limiting the type of IAP that can be flown.